dcasawangfandomcom-20200214-history
Korra
:This article is about the character. For the series, see The Legend of Korra. Avatar Korra, originally from the Southern Water Tribe, is the Avatar immediately succeeding Aang. A talented bender and eager to learn, Korra has already mastered waterbending, earthbending, and firebending, but has yet to conquer airbending. Hotheaded and rebellious, Korra fully accepts and relishes her role as "The Chosen One", and believes that being a powerful bender is all that it takes to be a great Avatar. The resulting lack of spiritual development is one of the reasons Korra has been unable to overcome her airbending block. History Early life Korra was born in the Southern Water Tribe after the death of Avatar Aang. She discovered at the age of four that she was the Avatar, an occurrence she proudly announced to the Order of the White Lotus when they came on her family's request. After performing waterbending, earthbending, and firebending before them, her identity as the Avatar was established, and her training to become a fully realized Avatar began in earnest under the Order's watchful eye. Mastering three elements At the age of seventeen, Korra demonstrated her firebending prowess to the Order of the White Lotus and Katara, her waterbending teacher. Although uttering concerns over her lack of restraint and ignorance on the spiritual side of the Avatar, the leader of the White Lotus decided that she had successfully mastered fire, the third element, and was ready to commence her airbending training under Tenzin's tutelage. Into Republic City Korra found the start of her airbending training put on hold, when Tenzin announced that the unbalance Republic City was in at that time, was preventing him from leaving the city to reallocate to the Southern Water Tribe as planned. Unhappy, she decided on her own that if Tenzin couldn't come to her, she would go to him. With Katara's blessing, she stowawayed on a ship toward the city with Naga, her polar bear dog and animal guide. Detoured by hunger, Korra and Naga roamed the city, discovering for themselves just how out of balance it really was. Upon meeting a hobo, she found out that not all citizens were "living it up" as she had previously thought, and by encountering three members of the Triple Thread Triad, she learned that there was a lot of corruption on the streets. After successfully thwarting the gangsters attempt to smash up a shop, Korra found herself apprehended by the metalbending cops as well on charges of destruction of private and city property. In the police headquarters, she was interrogated by a displeased Lin Beifong. Although Tenzin managed to persuade her to drop all the charges against Korra, Lin made it very clear that she would keep an eye on the young Avatar. Even though Tenzin had promised to send Korra back home again, she managed to persuade him to let her stay, as she now realized that Republic City needed its Avatar. Complying, she was allowed to stay and train at Air Temple Island under the airbending master, much to the happiness of the Avatar and Tenzin's three children, Jinora, Ikkï, and Meelo. Her decision to take residence at Air Temple Island was publicly announced in a press conference in front of Republic City's city hall, during which she stated that "Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world," and that she would strive to obtain that goal. She moved in with Tenzin and his family on Air Temple Island, though her belligerence quickly began to impede her bending studies. She later met Bolin, who introduced her to his older brother, Mako. Some time after, she joined their pro-bending team, the Fire Ferrets and soon began fighting alongside them in the arena. As Korra progressed, she learned that being the Avatar came with many dangers and responsibilities. When she encountered a group of chi blockers, led by the mysterious and charismatic Amon who threatened the city and all the benders in it, Korra vowed to fight the growing anti-bending revolution. Personality Korra is fiery and pugnacious. Her personality is in many ways the opposite of the previous Avatar, Aang. He was a peaceful, diffident, nomadic airbender, whereas Korra is tough, headstrong, and assertive. However, like Aang, she also has a good sense of humor, with a teenage charm and vulnerability. Relatives * Aang (immediate predecessor) Trivia * Her name follows a long line of tradition in the polar Water Tribes, where often people include one or two "K"s and have an "UH" sound in their name (Katara, Hakoda, Sokka, Pakku, Kuruk, Kanna, Arnook, etc.) * Korra's situation appears to be the opposite of that of Aang; Aang had mastered airbending and had to travel the world to learn the other three elements. Korra has mastered waterbending, earthbending, and firebending, and has yet to learn airbending. * "Korra" means "from the mountain valley" in Irish, and is also similar in pronunciation to another Irish word "cora", which means "weir". It also means "crust" in Greek, and "grass" in certain Australian Aboriginal dialects and is an Estonian word meaning "procedure". When anglicized, Greek "Kore" ''reforms as "''Cora", with both names meaning "maiden". Kore is also another name for Persephone, Greek goddess of the underworld, who is described by Homer as a formidable and powerful young queen. * Korra is also the name of a village in the Tibetan Autonomous Region of China. * Korra is the first Avatar to hail from the Water Tribes since Kuruk, 489 years ago. References es:Korra ru:Корра nl:Korra